The present invention relates generally to over-center toggle latches. More precisely, the invention relates to integral over-center toggle latches for use with molded cases.
Over-center latches are generally known, and used in a variety of applications. Latches of these types are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Avitable 4,813,735 Bisbing 4,687,237 Lovelace, Jr. 4,682,800 Hinds 4,588,216 Tobey et al. 4,532,674 Kausch 4,407,536 ______________________________________
All of these latches are formed from a number of individual elements which must be assembled into a mechanically functioning unit. The assembled latch must then be mounted to the members it is to secure. These fabrication and assembly operations have associated costs which add to the overall cost of the product with which the latch is used.
There is a continuing need for improved over-center toggle latches. To be commercially viable, these latches must have a number of desirable characteristics. The latches must, of course, be strong and capable of securely holding together the parts to which they are mounted. The latches should be secure when in their locked positions so that jostling will not cause unintended releasing. The latches should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. They should also be unobtrusive (i.e., flush) to prevent them from inadvertently catching on other objects and inadvertently releasing.